Calm Through Out The Storm
by cooliochick5
Summary: Dick is left to babysit his two younger brothers, Tim and Jason, but the situation gets bad when a tornado blows through.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce had a meeting to go to and Alfred was visiting his great aunt which left Dick in charge of his two younger brothers, Jason and Tim.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Jason protested as he flipped through TV channles.

"Come on, it's not even like you're gonna have a babysitter, I have to read, so I'll be in my room." Dick said as he picked up his book.

"I'm nine years old and could take down a 30 year old, I don't need a babysitter!" Jason continued.

"I wike when Di babysits." The youngest of the bunch, at 3 years old, Tim said happily as he toddled over.

"You also like Blue's clues." Jason mumbled. Dick chuckled then walked up stairs to his room. He had just began to read his book when the lamp in his room flickered. At first he thought little of it until the lamp continued to flicker.

'What the hell?' He thought, 'Didn't I just change that lightbulb yesterday?'

He slowly got up and walked down stairs to the living room, just to make sure that it wasn't only his lamp that was flickering.

"Um, guys, are the lights flickering down here too?" Dick questioned. Just then a message started flashing on the TV.

_A tornado warning has been issued for the following places: Gotham city..._

Dick hadn't listened to anymore of the message, Gotham city was the first place mentioned; that's all he needed to know. He looked quickly around the room,he couldn't find Tim, but he needed to find all of his brothers.

"Where's Tim?" He asked frantically. Tim quickly emerged from his spot by the window, were he had been staring outside.

"Why da sky gween?" He asked pointing outside. Dick walked next to his brother to find that sure enough, if you looked past the grey, there was a light green hue.

"Crap." Dick muttered as he looked on, when his eyes locked on something in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he joined the two near the window, "Um Grayson, isn't the sky green when there's about to be a tornado?"

Jason's question was soon answered when he spotted exactly what Dick was staring at; A funnel cloud was forming over head. Not waiting any longer, Dick grabbed Tim and led Jason to the old grandfather clock that was used to transport them to the batcave. Once in the batcave Dick got online and check the weather on the news webpage.

'Di whas wong?" Tim asked, just about scared out of his mind. On cue, Dick pulled out his phone and dialed in a few numbers.

"Bruce, hey." Dick began.

"Are you guys okay, I just saw on the news about the tornado, go to the basement." Bruce said over the phone.

"We're in the batcave now." Dick continued, Bruce paused for a minute, as much as he didn't want the boys in the batcave, he was just glad they were somewhere safe.

"I'll try to get home soon." Bruce said.

"Okay, I'-." Dick began but the phone went dead. Dick turned to his brothers again. At this point even Jason looked a little nervous.

"Alright so um, looks like wer'e on our own." Dick said sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, now what do we do?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the lights won't hold up much longer, so I'm gonna turn on the generator then I'm going to finish my book." Dick replied. Jason was just about ready to slap his older brother.

"How can you be so freakin' calm?" he asked.

"There isn't much we can do now, we're safe here in the cave." Dick said as he walked to the generator. he flipped the switch then sat down in a chair in front of the computer and began to read his book.

"I scared." Tim protested. Dick picked up the small child then went back to his book.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Dick replied. Jason was seriously beginning to suspect that Dick had gone mentally insane.

"THERE'S A FREAKIN' TORNADO OUTSIDE, THERE IS PLENTY TO BE SCARED OF!" Jason yelled. After Jason's little outburst Tim began to cry.

"W-when d-daddy gonna b-be h-home?" Tim sobbed, panicking now.

"Way to go, Jason." Dick mouthed as he tried to clam his brother down.

"How are you so calm?" Jason asked again.

"Well a little whiles back," The thirteen year old began, "There was a storm that blew threw when I first moved in, and when I was freaking out Bruce kept a cool head and told me there was nothing to be afraid of, that's why i'm so calm, if he can stay cool under pressure, I can too." Dick explained.

This was the first time The Boy Wonder ever really talked about his relationship with Bruce with Tim and Jason. There was a pause when Jason finally spoke up.

"So what book are you reading?" he asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Dick replied.

"Whas dat?" Tim asked.

"It's about these 2 people who fall in love and-." Dick started but was cut off when the computer finally gave out, "Ah that sucks." He finished.

"We're so screwed, can't this stuff usually hold up against storms?" Jason questioned.

"Guess it knocked out a line or something. Dick replied calmly still. Jason's question was completely answered when the generator stopped, submerging them all in darkness. Tim shrieked and clung to Dick's t-shirt.

"It's fine you guys." Dick said pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on, dimly lighting were he stood. He walked over to a first aid box and pulled out a flash light. Now that he had a better light, Dick continued to walk around the batcave until he had three flashlights. One for each of them.

"Well what if these flashlights run out?" Jason asked, "We could be down here for awhile."

"I know, Jason, I know, just let me think of a plan."

**_A/N: So I wrote this last summer, due to personal experience, and just never posted it. This'll probably be a two shot, maybe three. Hope ya like it. I own nothing!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Jason blurted out several silent seconds later.

"I'm thinking." Dick answered.

"Don't we have a radio or something, an emergency kit or something?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Well saying is how I didn't expect the computer to go out, no." Dick replied, keeping a cool head.

"I'm going to kill dad!" Jason began to rant, making Tim cry.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, now look, since we don't have a radio, I'm gonna go upstairs and see if it's over yet, crazy, I know, but don't follow me." Dick demanded, setting Tim down and heading for the stairs.

"Grayson, have you lost it?" Jason exclaimed, but Dick kept walking.

"Bruce also taught me about sacrifice." Dick mumbled, climbing the stairs.

It was an intense few seconds of no sound at all, when there was a crash and a scream.

"DICK!" Tim and Jason screamed in unison. But there was nothing, no sound at all.

**Meanwhile:**

Dick slowly opened his eyes about five minutes later, debris filling the air. Windows began to crack and break as the tornado inched closer to the mansion. Trying to get up, Dick made a discovery that made his cool head walk on the sun. The crash that Jason and Tim heard was the china cabinet , the scream was the only thing Dick could do as the cabinet crashed onto him. He was pinned.

_**A/N: Ik, way short, but hey, its a cliffy *evil grin***_


	3. Chapter 3

Dick tried to think, as well as ignore the glass that was being thrown around.

'Alright, I can still move my head and right arm, there's a start.' Dick thought as he became aware of his surrondings.

'Maybe if I just-OW, NO, moving the case is not an option!' Dick mentally screamed as pain shot through him, he was unable to lift the cabinet.

"GRAYSON!" Jason exlaimed, appearing where the grandfather clock should be.

"Jason, get back down stiars!" Dick protested, as Jason tried to move the cabinet as well.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here!" Jason argued back, still attempting to move the china cabinet. He got it to move atleast an inch when Dick groaned. He'd probably scream, but not in front of Jason.

"Grayson, are you okay?" He asked, but Dick was to far gone to know anything. With the tornado inching closer, Jason was running out of ideas. Taking both of Dick's arms, he dragged him out slowly. Knowing by now that the pain had caused his brother to black out, the nine year old dragged him through the debris filled room and to the grandfather clock, just in time to watch the tornado tear up the room.

Now safely in the Batcave, Jason left Dick on the stair landing, then ran to grab a pillow and blanket.

"Is D okay?" Tim asked, shaking.

"Y...yeah, yeah, he's okay, or atleast he will be." Jason lied, he wasn't sure at all.

"Why he no moving? Why he up there?" Tim questioned.

"He's sleeping, and I can't carry him down all those stairs." Jason slowly lifted Dick's head and placed the pillow under it, then wrapped him in the blanket.

"Oh." Tim mumbled back, climbing to see his two brothers.

Dick's left arm and both legs were obviously broken, and he had several bruises and cuts, some still bleeding.

"Dick no look good." Tim said sadly.

"I know, we just need to wait till dad get home, then he'll be okay." Jason said, checking Dick's pulse. It was weak, and who knows how long until Bruce returned.

And yet out of some miracle, Dick slowly opened his eyes.

"DICK!"

"GRAYSON!" The two younger boys exclaimed.

"Look out." Dick could hardly mumble.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Look out." Dick said a little louder, pulling both his brothers into his arms and rolling ontop of them, just in time to sheild them from debris that had fallen through the ceiling. With that, he blacked out again.

"GRAYSON!" Jason tried to wake him, but it didn't work. Rolling him back over, he saw how lifeless Dick looked.

"What we do!" Tim questioned, totally frantic.

"We-um- we," Jason sighed, trying to calm down, "We wait for dad."

With about an hour of waiting, Jason and Tim doing all they could to help Dick, they heard someone calling for them.

"Dick! Tim! Jason!" Bruce called just above them.

"WE'RE DOWN HERE, DAD!" Jason screamed. Bruce was there almost instantly.

"Are you boys alright?" Bruce scooped all three of them into his arms.

"Grayson isn't!" Jason explained. Not waisting any time, Bruce had Dick on a table, and began bandaging him.

"Is he k'?" Tim asked shyly.

"He broke his left arm, both legs, has several rib fractures, and a concussion, but he should recover." Bruce tried to explain, but Tim only cried.

"D-don't cry, T-timmy, I-I'm okay." Dick slowly opened his eyes again. No one said anything, they were all too happy.

_**The Next day:**_

**Jason's P.O.V:**

The tornado just came and passed in three hours. It just blew through Gotham then died down. Nobody else got hurt, other than Grayson. As far as damage goes, our house wasn't completely totaled. The tornado took out part of the living room, and a tree fell over my room, but other than that, all other parts of the house still stood, un-damaged. Many tree were up-rooted, and the were broken windows everywhere, but that was basically it. I guess the sad part was when we started to walk around and explore the damamge. Well,dad, Tim, and I walked, Grayson was in a wheel chair, and we didn't get that far because he couldn't go over tree and such, so we went home. Dad started calling people about getting the house fixed, and said I would have to sleep in Grayson's room until mine was fixed. My first night there was really weird. Tim decided to sleep with us too, hugging Grayson tightly as he slept, as if scared he would leave again. I slept on the floor, well, I didn't actually sleep at all.

"What's wrong?" I heared Grayson ask. I looked over, he wasn't looking at me, more so, the ceiling.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Something is wrong." Grayson tried to sit up, but failed, laying back down.

"Well, it was kinda scary, and I know scary crap." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but we're all okay now."

"You're not! You're the only one that got hurt!" I argued.

"I know that, Jason, but that's okay, you two are safe, that's all I care about." Grayson was looking at me now.

"You could have died!"

"But I didn't, and you can't dwell on the past forever." Grayson moved over a bit and patted a spot next to him.

"Come on, don't sleep on the floor."

I tried to act like I didn't care, but I took his offer anyway, and lay down next to him and Tim. He wrapped both his arms around us, and closed his eyes.

"Grayson?" I asked slowly, making sure he was still awake.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks, you're the best brother ever, and...I love you, and Tim does too, that was really dangerous, never do that again, you could've died, and-and." But I didn't get to finish, Grayson just hugged Tim and I tighter.

"Shh, I know what could have happened, and now, we all just need to sleep, I love you both too, now, good night." he said, closing his eyes again. I eventually followed his lead, feeling really stupid for letting myself get all hysterical like that, but I pushed that thought aside. I'm just glad my brother is still alive.

**_Three months later:_**

**_Dick's P.O.V:_**

It's been about three months, and if I told you a killer tornado blew through Gotham, you'd think I was crazy. All the damage has been fixed, well, all the damage to houses atleast. Jason's room has been fixed for awhile, but he still sleeps in my room, saying his room still has problems with it. Tim, if possible, never leaves my side. I don't blame them really, my first tornado, I never left Bruce's side, heck, I still don't sometimes. My arm and right leg have healed already, but my left leg still has a little ways to go. But, that doesn't stop me from helping the team, and running around outside with my brothers. It's kind of sad really to see how much trama the tornado actually caused them, though it really wasn't that big a deal. Or at least that's what I think. I always think back to that conversation that Jason and I had the night after all that. I've never seen him like that before, and I've seen him like that ever again. He's back to his rough self, unless he's caught off gaurd. Well, it's funny how, three months later, and we still all feel the impact. But, it's time to move on. Bruce is finishing up the house, and I said I'd watch Jason and Tim so he could get it done. Bruce said he wasn't gonna leave Gotham for awhile, so that's that. It's all up hill from now.

**_A/N: Well, it started out being based off personal experiance, then, the middle and ending just came to me. Thanks for reading! I didn't have spell check, so, bear with me._**


End file.
